


Wanting

by pinkkoala321



Series: Scholarly Smut [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Elder Scrolls Online: Greymoor, F/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, lightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkoala321/pseuds/pinkkoala321
Summary: Adusa smiled wickedly. “You wish for relief, yes?” Astrari nodded. The older vampire clicked her tongue and went back to shelving the books. “I’m afraid only Fennorian can help with that. Unless you find someone else willing to help."In which Fennorian is gone for two weeks while Astrari is in need.
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Fennorian/Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Scholarly Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I know that some things about this are off. Despite what you may think while reading this, I do know that vampires are undead and what all that entails. But I had this idea and I just had to write it. My attempts to write fanfiction usually end in disaster, but this one turned out pretty well. So I had to post it.  
> I hope that you, whoever you are, if anyone at all, enjoys this. Since writing this one and trying my hand at one-shots, I've had ideas to do a few more. So, it might become a collection. If you've read this far into the notes, I commend you. Again, enjoy!

Astrari awaited Fennorian’s return eagerly.

He had been away for well over two weeks – along with Gwendis – to track down any remaining Gray Host members. It was the longest they had ever been apart, but Fenn had convinced Astrari to stay behind with some lovely pleading. More than that, though, she had stayed behind because she knew she would have only been a liability.

The final battle with Rada al-Saran had been difficult. More than difficult – it had been the closest Astrari had ever come to death. When Fenn and Gwendis had left, she had still been recovering. And while Fenn had been prepared to let her join them if she so stubbornly wished, she could tell that he desperately wanted her safe in Rivenspire.

As much as she told herself she did it for him, she had to admit that she had done it for herself as well. She had been tired – so, so tired – and all the relief and guilt and the sudden loss of adrenaline that had been filling her since she arrived in Solitude had left her feeling empty. So, she’d stayed – much to Fennorian’s relief.

Fortunately, they were due back any day now.

Astrari shifted restlessly on the couch. She had been trying to read, but she didn’t have the focus to retain anything other than the title, which she’d had to read three different times. Her body had healed. She should be happy, grateful. But without the pain to distract her, she was forced to suffer her growing longing.

It was maddening.

Before the change, Astrari had been no stranger to lust and arousal. Many a time she had searched for someone to take to her bed. Many a time she’d found someone. But never before had she been such a slave to that wretched pounding in her core. Everything brought her closer to the edge – the caress of fabric on her naked skin, the heady smell of blood that seemed to linger everywhere, simply walking past Fennorian’s study and catching a whiff of his scent – but nothing could satisfy her.

She often tried to distract herself, as she was doing now, with a book or some other trivial task, but it didn’t help. She had been horrified to learn that her arousal was so obvious to others. Adusa had passed her in the kitchens after returning from her own travels the day before. The older vampire had sniffed at Astrari once and flashed her a predatory smile. “Do not tell Adusa that you have been in heat the entire time he has been gone?” She had patted her cheek sweetly. “Poor little lamb.” Since then, Astrari had been spending most of her time hiding away in her room.

No one had warned her about this when she first became a vampire. No one had offered to show her how to deal with it. She shifted again and threw the book down after trying in vain to read the same sentence eight times. As much as she hated it, she needed to ask for advice. The steady ache was beginning to grow unbearable, and she was afraid she would lose her mind if it continued.

Astrari climbed the stairs and found Adusa reorganizing the bookshelves. She said nothing, but Astrari noticed the sharp lash of her tail at her arrival. “Adusa?” she said weakly.

Adusa turned around, the books still balanced on one arm. “What can Adusa do for you, five-claw?” She looked Astrari up and down. “Do you need something to do?”

Astrari swallowed. “I was . . .” She bit her lip. “Is there something I can do? For . . . _it_ , I mean?”

Adusa smiled wickedly. “You wish for relief, yes?” Astrari nodded. The older vampire clicked her tongue and went back to shelving the books. “I’m afraid only Fennorian can help with that. Unless you find someone else willing to help.” But they both knew she wouldn’t, and so nothing had been solved.

Astrari huffed and went back to her room. _Fenn_ , she thought to herself as she sprawled out on her bed, _come back soon_. As if he could sense her growing distress and by no short stroke of luck, Astrari heard the front doors open. Adusa’s voice carried up the stairs – “Gwendis, Fennorian. Did you have any luck?”

Before Adusa could drag them into another room, Astrari jumped up and hurried downstairs. She saw Gwendis first, and beside her . . . Fenn looked up to see her coming towards them and offered her a smile so bright it made her heart ache. She threw herself into his arms and nuzzled against his chest. “I missed you,” she murmured.

Fennorian leaned down to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin. It sent a wave of heat to her core. “I’ve missed–” He stopped, his breath catching, and Astrari could hear the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

Astrari couldn’t take it anymore. She looked up into his eyes, saw the dark desire now hiding there as he caught her scent, and kissed him. Hard and deep. More so, probably, than she should have when they weren’t alone. But she had been waiting weeks just to see him again. Now that she had, she realized how foolish she had been for thinking she could wait.

If it weren’t for Adusa and Gwendis standing nearby, Astrari would have already pushed him against the nearest wall and taken him into her mouth. She needed to hear him come undone just as badly as she needed him inside her. The very thought had her feeling light-headed.

“Come Gwendis,” Adusa said, clearing her throat, and Astrari heard it but from some distant place. All she could focus on was the beating of Fennorian’s heart, the raspy sound of his breathing, and the feeling of him hardening against her. “You will be the one to tell Adusa the details.”

His hands slid down. “Your room or my room?” Astrari wasn’t sure what she had said or if she’d said anything at all. She wasn’t sure if she’d stopped kissing him long enough to get out more than a small whine of protest as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

It was her room, she realized as she breathed in her own scent. He groaned as he set her on the bed, and the sound went straight to her core. “You’ve been busy,” he said breathlessly. He pulled off his jacket and shirt and kicked them to the side. Astrari followed suit, shrugging out of her own clothes.

He licked his lips as he looked her over, lying naked and wanting on the bed. She couldn’t help but look at the bulge in his pants, straining the fabric, and let out a sharp whimper. “Fenn,” she whined.

The bed groaned in protest as he climbed over her and settled between her legs. “How many times?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, her throat, her collarbone. “How many times did you pleasure yourself while I was away?” And it was the way he said it – voice rough and strained – that had her absolutely delirious.

Astrari arched up into him. “I don’t remember,” she whispered, her hands roaming over his back. He was beautiful. Her beautiful scholar. “Too many and not enough.” He huffed a laugh, his hand coming up to massage her breast.

“ _Fenn_ ,” she panted. She needed more.

After weeks of wanting, of having that deep and primal need, she couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing hold of his shoulders, she flipped them around so that she was on top. She pressed a kiss to his lips. “We can play later.”

Astrari reared back and quickly undid his pants. She laughed as his eyes flicked to the ceiling. He never wanted to watch as she slid onto him. Astrari found it odd but endearing. So awkward, yet so adorable. Just like him.

She moved slowly – so agonizingly slowly when her instincts were begging her to go hard and fast. But she had been waiting for this moment for weeks. She wanted it to last. For both of them. “Let me show you just how much I’ve missed you.”

It didn’t take long for Astrari to reach that edge. Once she did, she felt herself teetering but not quite–

“Bite me, Fenn,” she panted, because suddenly she needed that. She needed it to quell that all-consuming fire in her core. Or, at the very least, to make it bearable.

His eyes widened. “Are you sure?” he asked. Astrari didn’t bother with words. It didn’t seem like the time for them, and she wasn’t sure she had any to say. She kissed him with everything she had. She kissed him with all her longing and worry and love that she’d been feeling while he was away.

He blinked. Hard. And then he was shifting so that he could reach her neck, could do it without hurting her. Her heart swelled as he steadied her, held her still enough that he could be gentle. And he was – so, so gentle.

It stung, but Gods did it feel wonderful. She never wanted it to stop – that feeling of utter completion. Fennorian let out a low growl, his hands tightening against her, and Astrari could see the predator that lurked beneath his skin, beneath both their skins.

Astrari could feel herself slipping . . . slipping . . .

With a cry, she tightened her hold on Fenn’s shoulders and fell over that edge, her eyes squeezed so tightly shut she could see stars. He slowed his pace but didn’t stop, kept rocking her through it. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in.

It didn’t take long for him to finish. His own choked cry was the most beautiful music she’d heard in years. They both collapsed onto the bed. Astrari kissed his lips, wet and glistening red, and tasted her own blood. “I missed you,” she whispered.

He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
